1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a play activity tracking system and a play activity tracking method, and more particularly, to a play activity tracking system and a play activity tracking method, in which, when a child walks around each of a plurality of sensory play spaces constructed based on a kindergarten Nuri curriculum and a career maturity test theory of Ministry of Education and performs a play activity excitingly while wearing a beacon device, individual play patterns are monitored and collected through beacon devices worn by children, and the collected data is analyzed in real time according to various indicators (play facility-based interest level/design sense/visit history of participant/age-based comparison index, etc.) to print out a comprehensive play result on a play report result sheet, so that the play report result sheet is used as a reference for well-rounded development of each child.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, infants, toddlers, and school-aged children may not be self-reliant, so that mental and physical growth environments are frequently provided in play facilities under protection of parents.
Although general play facilities are distributed mainly at areas in vicinity of apartments or residential areas, the general play facilities are not properly managed, and it is difficult to know whether a safety check has been done properly, so that parents are concerned about the general play facilities.
Accordingly, parents allow children to play at charged children's playrooms where management and safety checks are being performed, or at playrooms installed in nursery schools with management teachers.
However, these play facilities are insufficient to induce interest of the children in recent years, and merely allows the children to simply play without knowing influence of each play device in the playroom on well-rounded development of each child.